


Paces

by searchingforsigns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, happy feels, max and chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforsigns/pseuds/searchingforsigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is usually very laid back and acts like she doesn't give a care in the world. Until it comes to Max. Then she's a nervous wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paces

Chloe paced around the room, a nervous wreck. Her hands were tangled up into her aquamarine hair, her face bright red in anticipation and frustration. This was it. This was the day that she was going to tell Max she loved her.   
Chloe stopped pacing and fell backwards into her bed, staring up at the spray painted ceiling. In her head, she imagined all the possibilities that could go wrong. Because fuck, so many things could go wrong. She could end up losing Max again, and even just the thought caused her throat to tighten. Being the pessimistic punk ass she was, Chloe couldn't allow herself to imagine all the irrational possibilities her mind often drifted off to.   
But, Max had kissed her, right? Sure, it had been a dare, but she could've easily backed off. The brunette most definitely didn't back off, and this caused Chloe to smirk. However, that smug look was quickly wiped off her face when she heard the unlocking of the door and swift footsteps off the stairs. At this point, she seriously regretted giving Max a key. She had no time to prep what she wanted to say, or make herself slightly more presentable before she opened the door.  
Scrambling out of bed, the punk throws on her signature beanie and opens her door. "Hey Maxine, Maxers, Maximillion, Max." Chloe stumbles over her words, mentally kicking herself as Max gives her a confused and very concerned glance. Her signature one, where it's just out of the corner of her eye, but the worry is still evident.   
"Chloe, are you okay? You said get here quick. Did you find something on Nathan?" She blinks a few times, as Chloe shakes her head.  
"Uh no, it's uh, something else. Could you sit down somewhere? And promise you won't just storm off, or get nervous, or whatever else?" Max gives another nervous max glance, but does as her best friend asks. Once again, the punk was pacing, trying to come up with the right words.  
"I have never thought I was a lovable person. And sometimes I wonder if that's the reason I turned out to be such the shithead that I am."   
Max stays on the bed, her eyebrows furrowing. "Chloe, I don't understand."  
"Shh max, I know. And you probably won't. What I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in love with you. Like, hella in love. Head over heels and all that bullshit." Max's face is beet red as she tries to comprehend that, and Chloe is looking out the window, trying not to pay any attention to the girl on her bed.  
"But why me?" Max asks when she regains her voice, barely higher then a whisper.   
"I... I don't know Max. It's just. That first day I ran into you, god damn Max. I was so pissed that you were back and didn't tell me. But the more I kept looking at you, the harder my heart beat and my head got really light like I was high. And I just couldn't understand and then you kissed me and it all fell into place. That I was in love with you and that I probably had been since we were kids. But you probably hate me now, but why wouldn't you? I'm that lame ass that falls in love with her best friend that'll never love her back." In that speech, Chloe had held her head in her hands, eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She heard Max get up, and her body started to tremble. That was it. Chloe had lost her.  
She was hella confused when she heard Max's soft footfall from behind her, even more so when she felt the chair turn around. And in confusion when she felt Max's lips brush against her cheek. Then in pure shock when she found herself just barely turning her head to catch Max's lips on her own, and in relief and joy when the other returned her kiss.   
"I think I'm in love with you too, Chloe Price."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually a very dark author, and my best friend dared me to create something lighter. This was just a quick writing.


End file.
